Layogenic
by Symbelmine
Summary: O como poner distancia para ver las cosas con claridad [Alleras (¿Sarella?) y Pate (¿Jaquen H'ghar?)] [Participa en el Torneo de Desembarco del Rey del Foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras]
1. ¿Quién es?

Okey, en esta ocasión vengo con un pequeño fic de misterio, cuenta con pocos capítulos, todos bastante cortos, inspirado por la canción _What if_ de Emilie Autum y una rara palabra del otro lado del mundo, cuyo significado me encanta. La pintura que sirve como portada el fic es una obra de un artista Mexicano llamado Juan Trujillo Alvares (Si quitan los espacios pueden ver las obras que tiene: trujilloabstractos. artelista. com)

No está de más decir que esto hace parte del **Torneo de Desembarco del Rey** del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. **Disfruten de lo que puedan, es solo una breve historia sobre Antigua, Sarella (¿Alleras?) y el querido Pate (¿Jaquen H'ghar?).

* * *

Todo es propiedad de George R. R. Martin. Exceptuando la pintura y la canción. Mi único trabajo aquí es hacer desvariar a sus personajes.

* * *

_You don't know me__  
__Never will, never will__  
__I'm outside your picture frame__  
__And the glass is breaking now__  
__You can't see me__  
__Never will, never will_

* * *

**Layogenic.**

Es una palabra del dialecto Tagalo de Filipinas que expresa exactamente lo que uno siente frente a un cuadro expresionista. Visto de lejos, queda más o menos claro, pero cuando nos acercamos es un completo caos y no entendemos nada.

Layogenic, o cómo poner distancia para ver las cosas con claridad.

...

Es el último cuervo blanco que saldrá de la Ciudadela; el invierno es inminente. Le sigue el rastro con la mirada hasta que se pierde de vista en el horizonte, dirige su vista a Torrealta y a su inconmensurable proximidad al firmamento. Se ve tan austera y deprimente que no puede esconder su antipatía por la leyenda —medio real, medio imaginaria—, que habla de que muchos Hightower no bajan de allí en décadas.

—Están todos locos, locos como piromantes y sacerdotes rojos —expresa con fastidio.

—¿Quiénes? —pregunto con cautela.

—Los Hightower, Pate ¿De cuándo aquí alguien puede pasar toda una vida en una torre tan alta?

—De cuando aquí los hombres renuncian a todo, incluso a las mujeres, para obtener una sabiduría de la que no pueden hacer uso para su propio beneficio —contesto sin medir palabras—. Sus razones no serán menos estúpidas que las nuestras.

Me mira detenidamente, como una pantera, clavando sus ojos negros y centelleantes como la noche en mi aspecto corriente y desigual.

—¿Desde cuándo Pate tiene ideas como esa?

Algo corre entre los dos, la certidumbre de que intentamos tapar algo a la vista. Le examino detenidamente: un joven de cuerpo sano y atlético, de piel oscura y ojos de ónice, demasiado delgado para su edad, pero si lo que decía era cierto, debía ser a causa del hambre que le acompañó durante mucho tiempo… o eso creería cualquiera.

—No lo sé, Alleras, creo que debo dejar los libros y dedicarme solo a beber sidra.

—Sí, eso creo.

Y esos ojos oscuros me vuelven a mirar, ojos cuidadosos, escrutadores, libidinosos y a la vez inocentes, ojos para nada masculinos. Sonrío a medias y correspondo, algo también ha leído en mi rostro. Yo lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, no era un hombre lo que se escondía tras esas miradas escrutadoras y palabras arrogantes, no, no, una chica era lo que escapaba a mi comprensión inmediata. Y ella también lo sabe, sabe sobre mí, sobre mi nombre.

—Ay, Pate, vas a tener que aprender un par de cosas.


	2. ¿Quién puede ser?

Pate me mira, sí. Él lo sabe y yo también, ambos aquí atrapados, pero no dispuestos a colaborarnos…. Sus ideas son diferentes, su misión y la mía van por caminos separados, ambos lo sabemos y no tenemos idea de qué hacer con ello.

Él estaba ahí cuando salí de la habitación en la que me había colado, cargaba unos pergaminos y una daga. Era él, pero no se ve como suele, era Pate, más alto y un poco más robusto.

Nos miramos un par de segundos. Las miradas de quien ha sido pillado y pilla, con las manos en la maza.

—Hola, Pate —saludé cautelosamente.

—Hola, señorita —y se fue, se escabulló en otra habitación con una sonrisa de complicidad y una extraña llave.

Nadie había notado nada hasta este momento, o al menos yo pensaba que era así, ahora ando por ahí con la paranoia de que todos lo saben. El que lo sepa se siente como estar desnuda y débil, como si en medio de la batalla perdiera escudo y lanza al mismo tiempo.

Durante los siguientes días lo he espero paciente, sé que este tipo de situaciones dan para eso.

Está en medio de una galería subterránea de la ciudadela, un pasillo amplio, pero escondido entre los miles que corren por ahí sin ser cartografiados. Lo he seguido durante días y siempre termina aquí, sentado en la penumbra leyendo, cambiando su cara y su cabello, moviendo sus manos en busca de los trucos correctos. Está ahí, pero sé que es una ilusión temporal, está atrapado entre los cuentos que se traga, los hechizos que recita y las caras que adopta. Lo he visto, una y otra vez.

He aprendido a despertar dragones con palabras, a estrangular a otros sin tocarlos y a encender fuegos fatuos sin utilidad. Solo palabras, solo sus manos, solo los gestos. Él puede, él sabe. La magia está allí, a tres pasos de mí.

¿Qué quiere él? ¿Qué vino a buscar?

Ni siquiera yo me he atrevido a tanto, él tiene la llave que cualquiera quiere tener y tiene los trucos que toda persona desearía poder ejecutar. Lo mejor de todo es que también tiene magia, puede cambiar su rostro, su voz, y puede mover las manos hasta que las palabras le otorgan poder.

Pensé que sabía para que estaba aquí, ahora me doy cuenta de que, ante todo, la Ciudad sigue trayendo gente extraña y yo he podido aprender lo que es una sonrisa falsa.


	3. Su nombre

Sus pasos firmes y decididos levantan el eco que resuena contra las paredes. Ella se ha acerca por primera vez. Lo ha visto todo y yo se lo he permitido. Sería tan fácil acabar con su vida, darle una vida al Dios y cumplir con mi tarea. Pero ella se acerca con tanta convicción, está tan segura de tenerlo todo, sabe tan bien lo que busco.

Me levanto, dejando los libros y hechizos a un lado.

—Sarella.

Su nombre es como el sonido del viento entre una hojarasca, suena a castañas regándose sobre un piso de piedra y se escucha como una daga abriéndose paso entre la carne de su victima. Y es eso lo que me dicen sus ojos, que mi cuerpo yacerá bajo las hojas de otoño, con sus castañas a salvo del frio luego de ser asesinado por ella si daba signos de querer atacarla.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre. A mí me encantaría tener un nombre para usted también, pero no creo que lo haya, o lo hubiera, y aunque esté equivocada usted no lo diría.

—Nadie.

—¿Nadie? ¿Hay muchos Nadie?

—No se me ha dado a conocer el número exacto.

Algo sabe, o ha descubierto. Lleva casi un mes espiándome, viene tras de mi todos los días.

No ha hecho nada más.

El silencio es opresivo luego de unos segundos. Ella solo está ahí, me mira como a un desconocido que reconoce, sus ojos son dos pozos indescifrables que a la vez ríen y lloran. Es como mirar una estatua a través en un estanque lleno de ondas que distorsionan la imagen y la vuelven opaca, no hay un reconocimiento real, pero la intensión está allí.

Sigue mirando. Sigue acosando.

—¿No hay nadie más que necesite tu vigilancia? —Ella está ahí, sigue ahí, mira y reconoce el terreno.

—Quiero estudiar magia —dice sin más y se sienta en el suelo, justo a un lado de donde antes yo trataba de memorizar los hechizos viejos de los antiguos manuscritos.

Ahora es mi turno de observar. Solo sigue ahí, sentada leyendo pausadamente las letras irregulares de los papeles amarillentos. Su piel oscura refleja la poca luz como lo haría un trozo de ónice frente a una hoguera, primero absorbe la luz, luego la devuelve al mundo con sus propias tonalidades.

Sarella.

Ella quiere algo.

Yo quiero algo.

En este pequeño extremo del mundo todos queremos algo.


End file.
